


Drafts (Larry Stylinson)

by gladyoucouldmakeit



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Captain Niall Horan, Coffee Shops, Crushes, Fanfiction, Friendship, High School, Hipster Harry Styles, Jock Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love Confessions, M/M, Nerd Harry Styles, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, ziam side pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladyoucouldmakeit/pseuds/gladyoucouldmakeit
Summary: A Larry Stylinson AU where Louis (the popular jock) is in the same school as Harry (the book nerd hipster) and falls in love with him as soon as he lays his eyes upon him.The only problem is despite being quite popular Harry doesn't acknowledge his existence and he's afraid to talk to Harry because he hates rejection so he writes unsent emails towards Harry and saves them in his drafts.~~~"I saw you today and I'd be lying if I said you weren't the most exquisite, perfect, gorgeous, unique, angelic person I had ever laid my eyes upon!"~~~I wrote this years ago on Wattpad and I felt like posting it on here so.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Drafts (Larry Stylinson)

I saw you today!

You looked utterly breathtaking as always.

You were wearing your signature black skinnies with a loose black flowery printed shirt and your long gorgeous curls along with those brown high-heeled boots of yours and almost all your tattoos full on display.

Today, it's been two years since I've been in love with you.

I long for the moment when you'll finally notice me.

Anyway, happy second anniversary of lending me your pen in English.

Tbh I still don't understand how you still haven't noticed me yet?

Like I'm the only 5'9 ft tall jock with feathery caramel colored hair, blue eyes and thin pink lips who loves to wear baggy Adidas clothes!

Am I that hard to be recognized by you?!

But it's not your fault.

You probably don't even know I love you.

How can you even?

It's not like I talk to you or tell you about the secret things I do for you!

Oh well,

Wait do you know a friend of mine, Nick, called you a whore!

Haha! Can you believe it?!

That jackarse has the guts to call my princess a whore!

I punched him in the face and I think I broke his nose!

LOL! Serves him right for saying something like that about my perfect baby!

I know you can never be a whore!

You're too perfect for that!

Besides, I know you've been saving yourself for someone special.

I heard you and your friend Niall talking.

Do you know Niall is in my footie team?

He's the goalie for our team!

He's a nice cheery lad so I've always liked him.

I know you like him too, in a completely friendly-est platonic way possible, ever since last year, that's when you and him met in Chemistry class.

Yes I know about that too.

The same way I know about everything else about you!

Wow that sounds so stalkerish!

See that's why I never send you these or else the slightest chonce I have with you will be completely vanquished!

And I can't let that happen Harry!

Because;

"My heart talks about nothing but you."

I love you too much to let go now!

Zayn was right about you I guess,

I should've let you go when I could but now it's too late.

Anyway, that's all for today!

Goodnight Hazza!  
Sweetdreams my fair princess!

Yours sincerely,  
-Louis♡

\--------

I saw you today!

You were wearing a black fedora!

A fucking fedora!

Kill me rn!

How is it even legal to look that much FUCKING GORGEOUS IN A FUCKING FEDORA!

You're like a walking killing machine!

Anyway, Nick returned to school today.

He was angry at me for punching him and wanted an apology from me!

Me, LOUIS FUCKING TOMLINSON!

Hahahahahahahahaha!

First he disrespects my perfect princess,

Then he wants me to apologize to him for protecting my baby's honor!

Can you believe this arsehole?!

I'd rather marry the rotten sweaty potato named naughty boy than apologize to him!

Ha! So I ended up beating him up and throwing him out of our group of friends.

He said I was crazy to like you and even think that I had a chonce with you because you'll never even talk to me since you'll never like me.

And I know there's a really high probability that that's the truth but I can't give up Harry,

I can't give up on you because you're all I live for anymore.

You're all I breathe,

You're all I am,

You're all I ever will be!

I can't possibly live in a world where you don't exist.

I know it's super cheesy but it's the truth.

I'll do anything for you even if it means I have to pierce my heart our of my chest for you I'll do in a heartbeat.

That's how much I love you!

But you don't know that, you don't even know me.

Yet there have been times I have made eye contact with you but you didn't keep up and turned away.

I wonder why you always look at me but never see me?!

"I wonder how many people I've looked at all my life and never seen."

Wow! That was deep!

LOL! Anyway that's all for today my love!

I gtg get high with Zaynie!

Goodnight Hazza!  
Sweetdreams my fair princess!

Yours sincerely,  
-Louis♡

\--------

I saw you today!

And I took a picture of You!

ASDFHKLLOBBDGJLKPKGHJGVKLNBVNHDCBKFCNKGCBJJASDFHKLLOBBDGJLKPKGHJGVKLNBVNHDCBKFCNKGCBJJASDFHKLLOBBDGJLKPKGHJGVKLNBVNHDCBKFCNKGCBJJASDFHKLLOBBDGJLKPKGHJGVKLNBVNHDCBKFCNKGCBJJASDFHKLLOBBDGJLKPKGHJGVKLNBVNHDCBKFCNKGCBJJASDFHKLLOBBDGJLKPKGHJGVKLNBVNHDCBKFCNKGCBJJASDFHKLLOBBDGJLKPKGHJGVKLNBVNHDCBKFCNKGCBJJASDFHKLLOBBDGJLKPKGHJGVKLNBVNHDCBKFCNKGCBJJASDFHKLLOBBDGJLKPKGHJGVKLNBVNHDCBKFCNKGCBJJASDFHKLLOBBDGJLKPKGHJGVKLNBVNHDCBKFCNKGCBJJASDFHKLLOBBDGJLKPKGHJGVKLNBVNHDCBKFCNKGCBJJASDFHKLLOBBDGJLKPKGHJGVKLNBVNHDCBKFCNKGCBJJASDFHKLLOBBDGJLKPKGHJGVKLNBVNHDCBKFCNKGCBJJASDFHKLLOBBDGJLKPKGHJGVKLNBVNHDCBKFCNKGCBJJASDFHKLLOBBDGJLKPKGHJGVKLNBVNHDCBKFCNKGCBJJASDFHKLLOBBDGJLKPKGHJGVKLNBVNHDCBKFCNKGCBJJ.....

Isn't that how you fangirl over your crush?!

Oh well, who the fucking hell cares?!

I got your picture!

*shrieks*

Yay!

Now I have your picture to set as my desktop, screensaver, screen lock, home screen, make a fucking poster out of it, print it on my bedsheets, make cardboard cutouts, etc.

Ok, that's going on a whole new level of creepy!

Aha! That's exactly why I'll most certainly never show/send you these emails!

Never even in a million years!

I'll attach my most loved possession a.k.a. your picture here.

"Some people reflect light, some deflect it, you by some miracle, seem to collect it."

It's a wonder what a simple zoom feature in my mobile can do!

TBH I don't even understand how my mobile camera was able to capture such perfection and beauty in one pic!

Anyway, I have to go to sleep now.

Goodnight Hazza!  
Sweetdreams my fair princess!

Yours sincerely,  
-Louis♡

\--------

I saw you today!

And for the first time in the last two years of my life,

I wish I hadn't!

Why Harry Why?

Why did you never tell me they were hurting you?

Bullying you like that?

Well, I don't blame you my princess!

No not at all!

Because I know you must've been so scared!

My poor baby, had no-one to protect you!

But don't worry I'll make sure to shelter you from all the pain in the entire universe!

I'll never let them hurt you again.

I know I've let them go alive with a few wounds and bruises,

but if next time they even do much as think about hurting a single curly hair on your head,

I'll rip their heads and dicks off!

And this isn't even a warning,

It's a threat!

But still you should've at least told anyone.

Anyone at all!

But you didn't!

And I know it's because you're strong

and you don't want others to be bothered by your problems and pain.

I guess it's true then that;

"The sweetest smiles hold the darkest secrets."

Do you know I only use these references because I know you'll recognize them easily and they will bring your dimple smile to your gorgeously perfect face!

That is if you'll ever read them which I'll never let happen.

Never in a gazillion years!

Ok I gtg now,

Zaynie isn't gonna stop pestering me until I tell him how I got a black eye and bruises.

Ugh! He's such a mommy sometimes!

Istg I don't even miss my mum with him around.

Anyway, I'll ttyl Haz!

Goodnight Hazza!  
Sweetdreams my fair princess!

Yours sincerely,  
-Louis♡

\--------

I saw you today!

Well, more like bumped into you before school.

It's destiny you know?

Us bumping into each other like that!

We're fucking SOULMATES Haz!

When are you gonna realize that babe?

Anyway, you were so fucking Happy the whole day!

You kept flashing your dimple smile all the time!

Idk why though?

Was it because I bumped into you and you actually in some twisted way like me?

Was it because those Arseholes didn't bother you today?

Or was it because you got an A+ in your French paper?

Although I prefer the first one,

Whatever the reason was,

I've been blessed the whole day with your gorgeous af dimple smile!

And I even took a picture of your dimple smile!

"If it were possible to hear a smile, yours would be a love song."

I changed "hers" to "yours" so that it may fit better but oh well,

You make everything Perfect anyway my beauty queen!

So I have to go now since I promised Zaynie to help him with Asking Liam out!

Yes!

Zayn Jawaad Malik is in love with Liam James Payne!

Liam your friend!

Ha! What are the odds!

See I told you we were meant to be!

Ok gtg!!

Goodnight Hazza!  
Sweetdreams my fair princess!

Yours sincerely,  
-Louis♡

\--------

I saw you today!

AND

I

CAN'T

FUCKING

BELIEVE

YOU

TOUCHED

ME

!!!!!!!!!!!!

OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML! OML!

Ok ok enough freaking out!

I know I know it was only for .000005 seconds,

but it was after two years that you actually acknowledged my existence!

YASSS! FINALLY! I AM ALIVE!

And you know just because you took away my cigarette from my hands

and threw it cause according to you it's not good for health or my well being,

I am going to

From this point on,

Stop smoking!

Just for you my love!

Because you mean the world to me!

Because I love you!

And I would do anything and everything for you!

Because;

"in the end, we were all just humans.. drunk on the idea that love, only love, could heal our brokenness."

Anyway I have to go now!

Ik ik this one is shorter than my other ones but I really don't wanna indulge you in my problems rn!

Not even the non-existent you that I talk to in these emails,

Because every you is just as perfect and just as special to me!

Goodnight Hazza!  
Sweetdreams my fair princess!

Yours sincerely,  
-Louis♡

\---------

I saw you today!

With Kendall hanging on to your arms!

WHO

THE

FUCK

DOES

THAT

BITCH

THINKS

SHE

IS?!

Ha! Thinks she can just waltz in and take you away from me!

Not even in her wildest dreams!

Oh I saw you were trying to find a lab partner for chemistry now since Liam partnered up with Zayn.

I don't currently have a lab partner either so,,,,,,

Maybe I'm the one you're looking for?

"I'm not sure anyone knows what they're looking for until they find it."

Like I didn't know what I was looking for until I found you.

Oh well its all too good to be true and I know that.

Might as well learn to live with it!

Now I have to go third-wheel Ziam.

Ziam Mayne a.k.a. Zayn Malik and Liam Payne.

It's a great name right?

But Niall came up with it not me.

He says he's the Captain of all ships!

And guess what?!

HE SHIPS US TOO!

I mean we're totally SOULMATES!

Right?!

Yeah of course we are!

He also said we'd be Larry Stylinson if we ever got together.

Tbh I love the sound of it!

Our names are meant to be said together don't you think?

Oh well, gtg now.

Goodnight Hazza!  
Sweetdreams my fair princess!

Yours sincerely,  
-Louis♡

\--------

I saw you today!

and I'd be lying if I said you weren't the most exquisite, perfect, gorgeous, unique, angelic person I had ever laid my eyes upon!

Like seriously Haz how can you always look so damn breathtaking?!

How are you even real!

Ugh! I'll never get used to your perfection tbh!

Anyway I saw your article...

Yes I mean the one on the school website about why smoking bad for you.

And yes that means I saw the picture of me that you used in it too.

Tbh now I understand why you came up to me that day and told me to quit smoking.

And I haven't even had a single smoke since that day,

And I won't in the future either because well I love you and if you don't like people who smoke I'll never smoke either!

You know Zayn says I should be angry at you for using my pic without my permission.

But I am not.

Quite the opposite actually!

Because at least you found me worthy enough to be a part of your article in the school newspaper and website.

I know I know you probably won't even remember me till tomorrow,

But it's a start,

And hopefully to something beautiful!

You know Harry,

"They say a person needs just three things to be truly happy: someone to love, something to do, and something to hope for."

And you're all these three things that can ever make me happy.

You're my someone to love!

Protecting you is my something to do!

And you for once noticing me is my something to hope for!

Oh well, I guess that's all I can do anyway right?

It's not like it'll ever happen!

You're not those girls and boys that adore me, throw themselves at me, like me,

And I know you never will be them,

but is even something as simple as your friendship too much to ask for?!

I mean I know you'll never in a million years even like me,

But can't you at least give me something as insignificant as a smile.

I see you walking down the school hallway smiling at perfect strangers and greeting them curtly,

Yet when you reach me your expression is blank,

You don't even nod or so anything to acknowledge my existence and just turn and walk away.

Am I that pathetic of a person Haz?

Do I disgust you or something?

Why are you so cold towards me?

Ugh!

Sorry I'm probably bothering you with all my stupid rant.

I'll stop now.

Goodnight Hazza!  
Sweetdreams my fair princess!

Yours sincerely,  
-Louis♡

\--------

I saw you today!

And I'd never thought in the entirety of my pathetic life I'd be so disgusted by the sight in front of me!

To be exactly clear I saw you making out with Nick Fuckshaw in the hallway.

I don't understand what I had done to deserve such a disgusting, heartwrenching sight!

What did I ever do YOU to hurt this much!

I...I just don't understand!

I knew you'll never love me and will find someone whose better than me,

But this Grimbitch!

What is wrong with you Harry Froghead Styles?!

Have you lost your fucking mind?!

He doesn't deserve you!

He's a complete Asshole, cheater and a fuckboy who called you a whore and now you are dating him!

I beat him up to protect your honor and to defend you,

Yet you decide to reward him but shoving your tongue in that Fuckshaw's mouth!

What is wrong with you!?!

Better yet what is wrong with me?!

Ugh! Why do I love you this much?!

You've no idea how much you've hurt me, Harry Edward Styles!

I'd have never forgiven you if I didn't love you this much,

But I do love you and I can't hate you for making me suffer this unbearable pain.

You know Elizabeth Gilbert once wrote;

"Its a good sign, having a broken heart. It means we have tried for something."

I don't care if she was right though.

Because it's fucking miserable and painful!

Oh wait, you don't know how that feels like cause you've never loved someone like I do, right?

Oh well, then let me give you an explanation as to what I feel like.

First you'll feel a sudden pang in your chest like it's somehow contracting and all your insides will fill with such an unbearable pain that you'll want to scream your heart out,

But no you can't even scream because your voice gives out, just like your lungs, heart, throat and everything else.

You will struggle to breathe but all the air will be like acid to your body and you won't be able to well, breathe.

Clichè right?

But wait, it doesn't end there!

Oh, we are just getting started!

Then your stomach completely shrinks or clenches and everything you have eaten is thrown out!

Your body is beyond the edge of healthy shakiness, if there is any!

Your mind is completely foggy and keeps playing that stupid disgusting heartwrenching scene of your significant other that you love so much kissing someone else that is not you like a broken record tape or something.

Your tears are to point of running out yet they are still not enough and you want to cry till your eyes bleed to death!

You curse yourself for being so pathetic and ever being born or ever existing in this stupid pathetic world filled with nothing but pain and misery!

And then you even try to kill yourself like the pathetic peasant you are!

But your stupid not-so-pathetic friend stops you from doing that and doesn't leave your side, not even when you go to the washroom.

But I guess I should thank Zayn for being such a great mate for that yet I can't help but be mad at him for stopping me.

Oh well, now you know.

I'll leave now.

Zayn is scolding me again for loving you "like a stupid idiot!" in his own words, which in a way is completely true.

Anyway, take care of yourself love and don't let that Fuckshaw take advantage of you in any way.

Goodnight Hazza!  
Sweetdreams my fair princess!

Yours sincerely,  
-Louis♡

\--------

I saw you today!

You were happy with your fingers intertwined with that Fuckshaw's disgusting ones yet you were as gorgeous as ever!

You were laughing with your dimples showing and you seemed ecstatic,

Till your gaze fell on me.

I guess I must have been in a pretty bad condition because your mouth was open and your eyes were wide.

Just like everyone else in school but at least you noticed me now that I am my pathetic self with nothing or no-one to cling to for the sake of happiness and comfort!

I guess that's what happens when you go to school after a week of absence with a shattered heart.

I know I kept my face emotionless and walked towards my first class with your eyes burning holes in my back.

Had you not been with that Fuckshaw I'd have actually smiled at you for acknowledging my existence.

I saw you made Fuckshaw your chemistry lab partner too.

Oh well, good for your own relationship I guess.

Zayn kept pestering me the whole day along with Liam to eat or say anything,

But I didn't.

It's not like they can make me do anything against my will.

I'm still stronger than them even after losing my appetite for a while now.

Who cares really?

They'll stop caring too after a few days.

Like everyone else!

I really don't want to stop writing to you but I need to catch up on my school work because I need to get away from here asap,

More importantly, get away from you!

Oh and btw no quote for you today because quite frankly you don't deserve it atm.

Goodnight Hazza!  
Sweetdreams my fair princess!

Yours sincerely,  
-Louis♡

\---------

I saw your so called Boyfriend today!

He was making out with that stupid cheerleader blonde named Taytay or something behind the school's courtyard.

To say I was infuriated was an understatement!

That Fuckshaw was cheating on my precious princess,

No surprise there though but he's still hurting my perfect baby,

The baby I can't ever have,

and he just doesn't understand how precious you are!

So I did what always I do to protect you!

I beat him.

I punched and kicked him till I saw blood,

Till you finally came to stop me!

You were actually mad at me for beating him when he was hurting you, cheating on you?!

"What the fuck is wrong with you Louis?!" You screamed at me.

I smiled.

At least you know my name.

"What is wrong with me Harry?" I asked gently almost whispering.

"You-Fuck-You hurt My boyfriend!" You said pushing me.

I nodded because it was the truth.

You slapped me in return.

You held me tightly by my shoulders and slammed me against the wall.

"Why do you do this to me? What did I ever do to hurt you Louis? First the bullies, then those stupid rumors and now this? Why can't you ever see me Happy?" You cried and slumped down to the ground.

"What are you talking about Harry?" I asked in confusion.

"Don't you dare play the dumb card now! You know exactly what I am talking about! You asked those guys to bully me! You spread rumors about me being some whore and you kick Nick out of your group when he tries to protect me! And now that I actually am Happy with Nick you beat him up, you hurt him?!" You all but spit at me venomously.

I was shocked, shattered, broken, hurt, angry, numb, unable to speak,

I was everything but confused because I knew exactly what Nick had fed you up with.

Lies! They were all lies!

Before I could say anything you left with your Fuckshaw after warning me to stay away from you.

And for the first time in a gazillion years,

I will.

I will stay away from you!

Not because you hate me but because you want me to.

And because for the first time in a gazillion years, I am the reason behind your tears.

I'll leave.

I'll go far, far away from you even if it kills me.

I'll do it no matter how unbearably painful it is!

But no matter what;

"I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any versions of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you."

And it's true no matter how clichè it sounds.

You're my everything Haz.

I hope one day you know that.

Goodnight Hazza!  
Sweetdreams my fair princess!

Yours sincerely,  
-Louis♡

\--------

I didn't see you today!

Mostly because I avoided everywhere and anywhere I knew you'd be just like I've been all these 19 days.

I guess all that Stalking shit finally paid off!

Anyway, I went to school for the last time today to give an early exam for graduation,

Since I can't possibly stay here for another 3 months.

It took a lot of convincing the Principal on my part but I finally made him agree due to being a straight-A student and good at sports.

I know there's no way to numb this pain that I always feel because of you,

But I hope it's magnitude will lessen when I won't have to see you every day with that Fuckshaw or anyone else!

Zayn told me you broke up with him three days after I beat him up cause you found him fucking that Taytay in his bed.

I guess that's a good thing but that doesn't mean I can stay.

I'll never have the heart strong enough to see you get together with someone again.

It hurts too much Haz.

Anyway, this will be the last unsent email or draft from me towards you,

because quite honestly the only way I'll ever be able to somewhat get closer to living again will be if I distance myself from the pain within the love I have for you!

So this will be eternal goodbye I guess.

And remember Haz,

When you fall in love,

If you ever fall in love,

Don't fall in love with a pathetic loser like me or an Asshole cheater like Nick.

"Fall in love with someone who wants you, who waits for you, who understands you even in the madness, someone who helps you, and guides you, someone who is your support, your hope. Fall in love with someone who talks with you after a fight. Fall in love with someone who misses you and wants to be with you. Do not fall in love with a body or with a face, or with the idea of being in love"

I'm probably not even making sense to you rn but I will when you eventually fall in love,

you'll understand completely what I actually mean by all this.

And even though I can never be that someone no matter how much I want to,

I wish you all the Love, Happiness, content, care, everything else in the entire world even if it means I can never myself be happy.

I have to go now my one true eternal Love,

Take care of your precious perfectly gorgeous self♡

*sigh* so now for the last time,

Goodnight Hazza!  
Sweetdreams my fair princess!

Yours sincerely,  
-Louis♡

\--------

With tear-filled eyes, Louis finally completes typing his goodbye to Harry.

He takes a long painful sigh.

He feels like his heart is a hundred tons weighing his soul down to the ground.

His insides scream for him to stop this misery and confess everything to Harry and not leave.

But he knows better than to think Harry will in any way believe him.

He wipes his tears and logs off his email account.

He scribbles down his email address and password on a paper then goes downstairs to the living room where Zayn's texting Liam.

Zayn's face was scrunched up in worry and Louis knew he was the topic of their conversation.

Oh well, might as well get this over with! Louis tells himself.

"Hey, Zaynie?" Louis says to make Zayn aware of his presence.

Zayn looks up and fake-smiles which Louis can see through like clear water but doesn't comment on it.

"Yeah, Lou. You want something or want me to help you to pack for London?" Zayn asks like the great friend he is!

"Yeah! I do actually!" Louis sighs deeply. He hands Zayn the paper with his email address and password. At which Zayn raises an eyebrow in question. "It's my email address and password to the account I used to write drafts for Harry." He explains to Zayn.

"Aaaannnddd??" Zayn drags out, urging Louis to continue.

Louis sighs again and replies in a shaky voice; "I want you to delete that account for me Zayn because I can't do it myself without breaking down."

"But why Lou. I thought it was the only thing that brought happiness to you?" Zayn is still beyond confused because that account quite honestly was Louis' life!

"I know. I know Zayn!" Louis says while pacing back and forth and tugging at his hair tightly. "But I need to let him go if I ever want the pain to lessen. And by letting him go means to let him go completely! I hope you understand what I trying to say. Am I even making sense? Is any of this making sense Zayn?!"

Zayn nods and engulfs Louis is a comforting hug. "Yes, it does Lou. But I still think you should tell him everything, Lou. Don't do this to yourself!"

"NO ZAYN I CAN'T! I TOLD YOU I CAN'T! I JUST CAN'T!" Louis panics and all but screeches out.

"Shh!! Yeah, I know. I know. Sorry I won't ask again. I'll delete that account the first thing in the morning after you leave okay?" Zayn asks trying his best to comfort Louis.

"Okay. Yeah okay. Thanks Zaynie. I love you! You're my best mate!" Louis says standing up and hugging Zayn tightly. "I'll miss you Zaynie!"

"Me too mate! me too!" Zayn smiles sadly.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After endless hugs, tears, goodbyes, love yous and miss yous later Louis finally left and Zayn, as promised, opened Louis' account with the only intention to delete it.

But when he saw all those drafts he couldn't help but want to read them once since Louis even though told him about writing to Harry, he never let anyone read those drafts.

He hid them and protected them from the eyes of the entire world.

Curiosity got the best of Zayn and he decided to read them.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

4 hours later Zayn had read every last of those God-Damed drafts.

He was full-on sobbing with red eyes and tear stains on his cheeks.

He couldn't believe his own best mate, the person he'd kill anyone for was hurting so fucking much, much much more than he was showing!

He couldn't help but want to slap Harry for being such a damn oblivious idiot!

He did what he thought was right and best for Louis even though if it meant it'd make Louis want to hate and most probably kill him.

He did it for his best mate's happiness and to make Harry pay for hurting Louis this much.

He sent all those Drafts to Harry!

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I can't eat and I can't sleep. I'm not doing well in terms of being a functional human, you know?"

It had been two months since Louis arrived in London and started working in a coffee shop in the day and a library in the night/evening trying to pay for his apartment and save up for college which was about to start the next month.

He'd already taken admissions in advance and bought the books. He skyped Zayn daily.

He was getting so good at fake-smiling now that even Zayn couldn't tell it was Fake.

Zayn told him that he, Liam and Niall, had their graduation ceremony yesterday and they all would come to study at his college with him in London.

He was glad he won't be alone anymore and he was doing okay in general.

Yet he was still miserable and in unbearable pain even more than before.

His heart ached and his appetite was lost completely along with his peace of mind.

He didn't remember the last time he slept or ate anything that wasn't water or tea.

He stopped talking completely except for taking orders in the coffee shop or talking to Zayn on Skype to seem somewhat less miserable.

His only company now was the endless books of the library which didn't hate or question his patheticness just made him feel numb and think about other things but his pain.

Now I know why 'He' loved reading so much! He tells himself then scolds himself for it.

He was wrong after all about his pain lessening if he distanced himself from Harry because his pain has only increased with every passing second.

Now Louis was almost on the verge of his shift at the coffeeshop ending and that he had the rest of the day off to sulk in his pain and misery as he didn't have a shift at The library today.

One last order and I'll be done with! He reminds himself while sighing deeply.

He didn't look up when a man with extremely tight skinny jeans walked up to him.

"Good evening sir. What would you like to have?" He asked in a bored tone.

"You!" His head shot right up when he heard the deep slow syrupy honey-like voice he'd recognize anywhere, any day, no matter what the conditions are.

His pale lifeless blue orbs met with bright scorching green ones.

"Harry!" He said breathlessly in a whisper.

"Louis!" Harry replied in a whisper smiling his dimple smile.

They both kept staring at each other till Louis' manager's voice snapped them out of their daze.

"Your shift has ended Tommo! Get done with this last person and leave to get some rest! You look like shit! Too much work is bad for you mate!"

"Oh no, sir! I just came here to pick him up from work. 'M his friend!" Harry grinned at the manager who smiled back at him and nodded curtly then left.

Harry turned to Louis and smiled again. "Come on Lou. Let's go!" Harry said holding his hand out for a still in shock Louis.

When Louis didn't respond just stared into Harry's eyes because;

"I got lost in his eyes, but truth be told, I didn't want to find a way out"

Oh, how that stupid quote from some book Louis read fit the situation perfectly.

Harry didn't seem offended by Louis' lack of response instead he rolled his eyes fondly and intertwined his long fingers with Louis' petit ones, making Louis for the first time in many many months, smile his sunshine smile which makes his eyes crinkle and his nose scrunches up cutely.

Harry drags Louis to the changing room at the back of the coffee shop and takes Louis apron off by himself.

He smiles at Louis then Slaps him across the face.

Louis holds his red cheek in shock.

"WHAT THE-" Louis starts but is cut off by Harry.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Loving me like I am the fucking universe, doing everything to protect me and my happiness but not telling me the truth then leaving me like you don't give a fuck and now looking like you are you are fucking miserable without me?!" Harry says leaving Louis in utter shock and completely humiliated.

"I-I...Har-" Louis stammers.

"No! No, you had your chance to talk and you chose not to! You chose to leave instead! And now you have lost your right to talk. It's me who'll talk now! Only me! Understand?"

Louis nods.

Harry sighs deeply then says gently in a hushed tone with his hand cupping Louis's face; "Do you still Love me, Lou? The same way you did all those years? Do you still love me enough to forgive me for being an oblivious idiot? Do you still love me enough to protect me? Do you still love me enough to be my someone who I'll fall in love with?"

That's when Louis loses his composure and finally breaks down into endless sobs, tears and hiccups.

"H-Harry y-yes! O-h G-god y-YES!" Louis says in between sobs.

Harry hugs him tightly and smiles between tears.

"Say it! Say it, Lou! Tell me! Face to face!" Harry says looking into Louis' piercing blue eyes.

"I-I... I can't Harry! You'll make me leave you again!" Louis says.

"No Louis I won't! I promise I'll never let you leave now. In fact, you're quite stuck with me! Now Tell me please Lou! Tell me!"

"I-I love you Harry!" Louis says looking directly into Harry's glowing emerald eyes as he waits for the inevitable rejection.

Harry smiles and rests his forehead against Louis' with their breaths fanning over each other's lips and their eyes closed.

"I love you too Lou!" Harry breathes out and Louis' breath hitches.

Before Louis could process everything enough to freak out he feels another set of big Pulp lips against his thin ones.

He opens his eyes to look into a familiar pair of emerald ones. He closes his eyes again and smiles against Harry's lips to which Harry reciprocates.

Both of their lips stay there admiring the feeling of each other. Then Harry pushes Louis against the wall and starts moving his lips against Louis' thin yet extremely soft and pulp ones to which Louis reciprocates.

They both move against each other in sync tasting each other with Harry tightly cupping Louis' face and his thumbs caressing Louis' cheekbones and Louis pulling Harry closer by holding him from his waist.

It's an innocent kiss with no tongue or lust and is filled with nothing but Love, fond, need, happiness, peace, contentment, wholeness. It's almost like a promise, a seal to their relationship, a lock to protect their love from everything and everyone till the end of time and after.

After 20 minutes of making out, they part to catch their breath with bruised, red, swollen lips each.

"Lou?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm still waiting for that someone special to take away my virginity"

Louis' eyes snap open to find Harry blushing with his bottom lip tugged between his teeth and eyes screwed shut tightly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

It's now or never Louis! He tells himself.

"Will you do me the honor of being your boyfriend and furthermore be your someone special?"

Harry smiles and opens his eyes.

"Here? In a changing room of a coffee shop?"

"No! No! Not here! I'll make it special! I promise! I'll.. I'd.."

"Shh! Relax Lou I am only joking!"

"Oh. Um... so will you?"

"No!"

"WHAT?! BUT... BUT... I... AND... YOU... AND... I... UM... I-"

Harry kisses him while chuckling and then rubs his nose against Louis'.

"Of course I Will Lou! That's not even a question. Let's go to your flat. I hear it's quite nice."

"Hear? From who?"

"Zayn. He's the reason I am here with you right now. He sent me those drafts the day you left and I fell in love with you while reading them. The real you not that fake you that everyone talks about at school. I wanted to come to you right at that moment you know but Zayn told me not to and told me to wait till graduation and that way when I come to you I won't have to leave and break you, heart!"

"But what about college?"

"Oh, I applied and got accepted into your college anyway so I think you'll be stuck with me for a while now Mr. Tommo!"

"Can't complain one bit though!"

"I know. I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"Hey Tommo what are you still doing here? I thought you were gonna leave with your friend?" The manager asks when he sees them coming out.

"Yeah, I am." He smiles.

"Oh, and by the way, this is Harry, my boyfriend!" He states proudly.

\---------------

I saw you today!

Beneath me,

Completely naked,

Pupils blown,

Eyes wide,

Hair dishealved,

Bruised red Lips parted,

Endlessly long Legs sprawled,

Breathing heavy,

All four nipples hard,

Cock even harder,

Completely blissed out!

Your arse abused by me, me and only me.

Your moans filled with nothing by my name.

Your nails digging into my back making it bleed.

Your whole body covered in My lovebites.

And here when I thought you couldn't get anymore breathtakingly perfect, gorgeous, ravishing,

You proved me wrong yet again when you came,

Your face scrunched up in such bliss and you held on me so tight as if your life depended on me,

And at that moment I realized that you love the same way I love you and as much as I love you!

And that we had made Love together!

And that may be Zayn was right when he said I was wrong about not confessing my love for you,

For fearing rejection,

because honestly it's that truth that brought you to me!

The truth of my love for you!

So I've come to the conclusion of not letting myself dwell in any kind of fear from now on,

Cause quite honestly,

"Fear is that manipulative emotion that tricks us into living a boring life!"

Or in my case a loveless pathetically miserable life but oh well,

you get the idea,

So no fear from now on!

Only eternal Love and happiness!♡

Leaving this pic of ours as a souvenir and a symbol of our love!

Goodnight Hazza!  
Sweetdreams my fair princess!

Yours sincerely,  
-Louis♡

\---------

I saw you today!

Walking up to me,

In that gorgeous matching tux complimenting my own, (just like our tatts!)

Looking most gorgeous and breathtaking as ever,

With that dimple-y grin on your face!

And now after all that we've been through together and apart from each other,

I can't help but think back to the day,

That day,

That one blissful day,

The day that changed my life completely!

The day I saw you!

You looked so gorgeous!

So innocent!

Sitting in the chair next to me in English.

I couldn't help but admire you,

I couldn't take my eyes off of you,

When the teacher called me out in front of the whole class and asked me what were the notes I had taken.

I lied to her that I had no pen.

You gave me yours but I accidentally dropped it,

"Oops?" You had said grinning at me, killing me mercilessly with your dimples.

"Hi!" I had said breathlessly only to be cut off by the teacher who told me to pay attention,

Which is exactly what I did but not to the lecture,

Instead to a certain curly haired, emerald eyed, dimple smile, pigeon-toed lad!

"It may be unfair, but what happens in a few days, sometimes even a single day, can change the course of a whole lifetime..."

But I don't believe it to be unfair now,

Because that day might've changed my whole life,

But it also brought you into my life,

and at the end of the day (figuratively speaking)

It made me be able enough to watch you walk up to me on this alter beside your lovely mother,

To hear you say "I do",

To feel your perfect pulp lips against mine as a seal to our eternal promise,

To have you to myself,

To be yours and for you to be mine!

I have to go now Babe,

Can't keep my husband waiting for too long on our wedding night now can we?!

Goodnight Hazza!  
Sweetdreams my fair princess!

Yours sincerely,  
-Louis♡

\--------

I saw you today!

Sitting in front row seats,

In the crowd,

Cheering me on like always,

With our little Darcy on your lap,

And Freddie sitting beside you along with Ziam and Niall with his girlfriend, Kal.

All of them cheering for me yet your cheers being the loudest in the whole crowd of 20,000 people!

You always say it's because you're my biggest fan,

But I know it's because you know I'll never win a match in which you didn't cheer for me,

You know you are the only thing that keeps me going,

Alive,

Breathe,

Play,

Smile,

Function,

Properly.

You're the fuel to my existence and you're my eternity!

If there was a way I could live without you at all,

It's sure as fuck gone now because I know it's simply not possible for me to survive without you my lovely husband of 9 years!

I love you!

And want you to,

"Let me die the moment my love dies. Let me not outlive my own capacity to love. Let me die still Loving and so never die!"

But I know there won't come a day I won't love you or will stop loving you.

After all,

"You don't marry someone you can live with, you marry someone you cannot live without!"

And you're that someone to me and after years of being with you I know I am also that someone for you!

Anyway I'm gonna go take care of Darcy so you can sleep peacefully,

She seems to be waking up on the baby monitor.

Goodnight Hazza!  
Sweetdreams my fair princess!

Yours sincerely,  
-Louis♡

\--------

I saw them today!

Both still engulfed in each other's loving embrace,

On their death bed,

Eyes closed peacefully,

Smiles itched to both their faces,

Even when I was crying hysterically, I couldn't help but be peaceful at heart because I know they loved each other too much to let go of the other.

They'd have never survived loosing the other in any way no matter what.

So I guess it was a good thing that they both left this world together.

I hope they are still in each other's warm loving embrace in the afterlife,

if there is any.

I hope where ever they are, they are with each other because that's the only way they can also be peaceful at heart.

It was still heartwrenching watching Freddie and Darcy cry in pain and misery like that.

They do understand but they are in pain from the loss of two loved ones like each one of us.

Me and Liam are taking them in since we ourselves don't have children.

It'll be hard and it'll take some time for all of us to heal but we'll be fine.

I hope you both are fine too!

Take care Larry,  
Your bestmate,  
-Zayn

With best wishes from Liam, Niall, Kal, Freddie, and Darcy!♡

\----------

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, this is one of my first stories and even though it's not that good, I really have a special place in my heart for it.


End file.
